Love and Hell
by Bloodyhearts55
Summary: A 16 year old girl falls in love with a vampire and he turns her into a vampire, how they progress and how they get over the hurt of thier lives together, with werewolves, witches, vampires. They ll have to learn how to control the dark forces of hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

**Thank you very much if you are reading thid I really appreacitiate it. This is my first story so try to go easy on me message and rate please! **

**Disclaimer: I own this story this story was made up by me and my mind no one elses I thank you all for reading this. I comepletley own this story thankyou.**

**The moon shone silver in the night, a mask of beauty behind the trees. The shadows of the forest were surrounding me, engulfing me. My name is Crystal I am 16 and in high school, or I was until I met him. He seemed so sweet and caring, inaproachable some might say, gothic or emo or whatever they wanted to call him , I loved him. One night I was walking in the woods behind my neighborhood when I heard a wolf howl or so I thought it was a wolf. Then I heard something approaching me…fast. I ran as fast as I could but they got closer and closer until They caught me…everything went black. Then I felt a sharp pang of pain in my neck, I screamed out in pain but soon stopped when I realized It didnt hurt anymore. The pain gave way to an inexplainable feeling like you were in the water floating, Like the moment right before you die and you are at complete peace, that is what I felt like. Quickly the pain stopped, I didnt want it to, I liked it. I opened my eyes and saw him holding me to him. Looking at me apologeticly. Chris I yelled in the loudest voice I could muster In my dry mouth. My love he said, sweet like a wolves mournful song when his pack is killed. My love he repeated louder as he clung me to him he quickly pressed his mouth to mine as if I was about to leave him. I kissed back I couldnt resist every memory I ever had of my life faded like acid inside of me and it was just him and me interlocked forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOVE AND HELL**

**My eyes shot open on the mark of midnight. Then I slammed them shut I was so tired…so…so restless. I allowed my eyes to flutter slowly open, I sat up and looked around the room I was expecting to see nothing but darkness…but the room looked like it was on fire I could see perfectly. I checked the clock again…it wasn't noon…midnight. I sighed and looked up when my door creaked slowly open. I let out a sharp hiss as a warning, I hissed? You have nothing to fear my love it is only me. He sounded hurt. Then it all flew back to me, it struck me like lightning…and it burned. My neck felt like it was on fire, I yelped in pain…the room became blurry, the room flew around me, faster and faster. Tears overflowed my sight. Then it stopped…all of it just melted away. I could still feel the world around me, suddenly I realized someone was holding me…panic rushed through me, but I calmed down when they returned me to my bed. They petted my hair and warmth spread through me like a fire it blazed until I couldn't take it. I opened my eyes and saw him the pain returned but this time I welcomed it and found it rather pleasing. He smiled when I sat up and leaned against him (okay more like smirked but still it was cute) He lifted my chin up and gently kissed me. It felt like that night when I died to this beautiful creature, I then remembered not my pain but his. That look in his eye like he wanted to kill himself after he had done that to me. Like he could never forgive himself. I didn't want him to feel that way. At first that thought confused me, but when he pulled away it burned inside of me, this time it was stronger, stronger than my pain, my hate, even my own life. They all melted away. They were merley nothing, the past. I then recognized it…love. My heart fluttered and missed a beat. Even when I was…alive…human my love for him had never been so strong. Even though I now knew he could kill me at any moment, I didn't care. I was in love. I loved him.**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AND HELL**

**Wow Thanks to the people who reviewed, TwilightSagaLover543, Tigerwriter, and SparklingTopazEyes. THANKS VERY MUCH! Read every one of their stories cause they are good writers. Oh and if you haven't read my new story BLACK WOLF BLOOD MEADOW, please read it. K now here is the third chapter to Love and Hell.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Chris?" I asked after some time of sitting up in his arms. **

"**Yes love?" **

**I sighed and asked, "What is…going to happen since", I stopped I couldn't possibly say it.**

**Since what? He asked trying to pry it out of me.**

**Since were…vampires, duh. I added under my breath. He smiled at me and asked, "What do you mean, what are we going to do" We are going to live here happily ever after.**

**Your enjoying this aren't you? I gave him a death glare.**

**Yes…yes I really am. He smirked at me again. **_**I wonder what he's thinking I thought.**_

**You don't want to know. He said.**

**WHAT! I shrieked I jumped away from him, I was now on the other side of the bed, looking at him in amazement.**

**What? He asked blinking. He must not know why I had done that.**_** Course he doesn't.**_** I thought.**

**Y-you just read my mind?! Why would you do that?!**

**Cause I wanted to know what you were thinking. He said calmly. Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.**

**Fine! But you now you have to tell me what **_**you**_** were thinking.**

**NO! I flinched back from him. He has never yelled at me not even when we…or **_**I**_** was human.**

**You read my mind so…you HAVE to tell me! I shouted back, equally harsh. There was a long uncomfortable pause. That stretched on for what seemed like forever. He was in deep thought.**

**No…I can't. He sounded like he was beating himself up again. I hated when he sounded like that. It tore me up inside, it ate me alive.**

**I crawled back over to him and snuggled into his side as much as I could. Looked up at him and asked in an angel's voice I never thought I had. "Please Chris, Please tell me?"**

**He looked at me wide eyed, and put his hand on my face, and wiped away a tear that had fallen down from my eyes. I continued to look at him; my vision was becoming clouded by tears.**

**Chris p.o.v**

_**I couldn't tell her that I had been thinking of that night, I couldn't and I wouldn't. It would crush her, I already killed her I wouldn't tell her how I had enjoyed the taste of her blood, like heaven pass through my lips. I was literally on cloud nine. She doesn't know how I was so close to killing her.**_

**No. I said again mainly to myself, but because she was a vampire now, she heard me.**

**She crawled over to me and snuggled next to me. Please Chris, she said in the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, **_**when she said my name I thought, if I had a heart it would be beating out of my chest right now. **_**Please tell me.**

**I looked at her in horror when I realized she was crying. **_**No! Please stop crying. **_**I wiped away a stray tear from her eyes. She was now crying so much she couldn't see very well . I pulled her into my arms and said into her soft midnight black hair, "Stop crying and I'll tell you." She immediately stopped crying. I rolled my eyes.**

**Crystal p.o.v**

**He pulled me to him, and said into my hair he'll tell me if I stop crying. So I immediately stopped crying. He rolled his eyes. I looked up at him, waiting.**

**Love…, he began, Love I was thinking of that night when I killed you and how much I enjoyed the taste of your blood. I looked at him wide eyed. He enjoyed killing me? He was gazing into the distance then he turned to me. His stare blank and deadly.**

**Yes! Yes I enjoyed killing you. He then left the room slamming the door behind him. I flinched away from the door, and I thought a door slammed when I was human? Curse vampire senses!**

_**He**_** had enj**_**oyed killing me I thought. Why? I had to admit I enjoyed it. And I wasn't even the one who drinks blood. That thought gave me a sick feeling. No it wasn't because I detested the thought. The feeling was thirst, Extreme thirst! I need blood! NOW!**_

**I crashed through my window out of desperation. I ran into the forest and soon caught the smell of two deer one buck, one doe. I ran at full speed, the world around me blurred and the colors melted together. I dodged tree after tree. Soon I came into a field. The full moon shone overhead lighting the grass making it silver. The doe ran off but the buck looked at me, taunting me, daring me. He broke off into a run. As did I. I caught up with him in a mere three seconds. I tackled him to the ground and bit the deer's neck. The taste was different, extraordinary. I loved it. When I was done I ran back to the house hoping to make up with Chris. When I got to the yard, I saw people who I didn't know. One of the guys said, "well would yah look at that".**

**Chris p.o.v**

**Crap! I can't believe I told her. I am so stupid! I yelled out loud.**

**I was walking down the hallway, I felt guilty for leaving her there but I did anyway.**

**She wanted me to tell her so I did, I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me.**

**Out of nowhere I heard a window crash. I ran to her room she was gone. Oh My God! NO! Where is she?**

**Cliffhanger ^_^**

**BUAHAHAHAHAHA. **

**Rate and review please!**

**Let's see can I get 10 reviews, maybe well Let's see ^_^**


End file.
